Realizations
by LiveLaughLove365
Summary: One Shot. Caroline is alone and depressed and comes to some realizations. With some help along the way though. Tyler NEVER returned for prom night. One shot set after 4x19 A Night to Remember. KlausxCaroline


To say Caroline Forbes was depressed was an understatement. Tyler was gone and who knows where. She had stopped leaving him messages since she got the note from Matt. She figured she needed to move on. It wasn't that she didn't love Tyler because she did but he would want her to move on and live her life. She couldn't sit around and be this sad teenager. It was time to be the strong, fearless, full of light person Klaus believed her to be. No more mopping around for Caroline Forbes. She was Miss Mystic Falls god damn it.

So Caroline went to her closet and looked at her clothes. She decided to go out for one night and live a little. After all with Silas on the loose and him possibly lowering the veil she didn't know how long she had left to live. Even if Klaus was adamant that he would protect her. As she was looking through her closet she stumbled upon the dress from the Mikaelson ball. This brought her train if thought to the hybrid. She had been fighting her feelings about him for a while now. After all she was with Tyler and loved him. She wasn't a cheater and wasn't about to be one. But she just couldn't help that he was hot with his blonde hair and blue eyes. And the accent, gosh the way he says love or sweetheart to her just makes her want to swoon. Plus those dimples when he smiled a true smile. Which ultimately was only reserved for her and his family. Forgetting about a certain hot hybrid for the moment she continued to look for a hot sexy outfit. She chose a strapless black mid-thigh dress. And killer high heels that were bright red. After getting dressed she curled her hair and put on light make up. She went downstairs, wrote a note to her mother that she was going out, and grabbed her car keys heading out the door.

Once starting the car, she drove past the grill and all the familiar shops to the town a couple miles outside of Mystic Falls. If she was going to have fun then she needed to be around people who didn't know her. She also kind of wanted to drink herself into oblivion to forget about the world around her including Klaus. She hasn't seen him since prom night and she missed him. Which made her torn because he was the bad guy right? It just didn't make sense anymore the lines were blurred. And it didn't help she was now friends with him. After all she could deny his face when he said that. Besides it seemed like a good thing to have Klaus as you're friend, instead of your enemy. He claimed to fancy her, but how could he? She was always second choice. Nobody ever picked her over the lovely Elena.

When she reached the town outside Mystic Falls, she parked and went inside their local bar. It wasn't as cool as the grille's bar but it would do. It had alcohol and that's what matters in the moment. She walked up to the bar shaking her hips a little bit, after all what's drinking alcohol for if you don't have someone to buy it for you. Once she got to the bar she sat down and flagged down the waiter.

"I'll take a scotch, neat."

"Coming right up." As soon as she gets her drink she gulps it and slams the glass down on the counter.

"Another please." As soon as she gets another drink, a cute blonde brown eyed teenager comes up to her.

"H-hi."

"Hello."  
"Would you dance with me?"  
"Sure, you're cute."

Little did she know a certain hybrid stuck in her thoughts was watching.

He had come here to find someone to eat. He didn't expect to see little Miss Caroline Forbes, especially in that tight black dress she was wearing. She looked bloody hot. All he wanted to do was steal her, rush home at hybrid speed, and ravish her. Although he knew she wouldn't appreciate that and didn't want to do anything to sabotage their newly found friendship. She stirred feelings in him that he thought he would never feel ever. Love. Lust. Happiness. He can still hear Mikael's voice in his head..."Nobody loves you boy." But she was changing that. It broke his heart when she told him that terrible people just do terrible things. And even worse that she had thought he was worth it, but that changed when he killed the mutt's mother, Carol.

He had been so excited and happy when she accepted to being friends. He genuinely smiled that day and wouldn't forget it because it had been a long time since he smiled so brightly. He was going to try and be the man she deserved, someone worth saving. He knew exactly what he had to do first and he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. As much as he hated the mutt, he needed to give him a chance to come back to see Caroline genuinely happy. Even if it sacrificed his chance with her, after all that's what friends do. They try and make their friends happy. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Tyler said answering his phone

"Hi mate."

"What do you want Klaus? I don't have the patience for this."

"You can come back, you're free, and I'm no longer going to chase you."

"What? Are you joking?"

"No, I realized that if you truly love someone you set them free and if it is meant to be then they'll come back."

"Okay, I'll be there within the hour."

"She is in the bar in the town outside Mystic Falls." All of a sudden he heard a click and a dial tone.

He looked around the room and found her on the dance floor with a teenager. He took one last look at her. He realized in that moment he would miss her, but it was for the best since he had to go back to New Orleans.

"Goodbye Caroline." He whispered to himself.

***Flash forward an hour***

_Tyler's POV_

Tyler arrived at the bar, he desperately searched around the room for her. He found Caroline on the dance floor laughing and dancing with some random teenage boy. The jealousy automatically clicked inside of him. He stormed his way to the dance floor and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"May I cut in dude?"

Caroline heard the voice and whispered in a surprised tone "Tyler.."

"Not at all dude, she seems to know you well."

Tyler takes Caroline's hand and spins her around slowly. You could hear the sound of Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran in the background.

"I've missed you Caroline."

"Really, because it sure didn't seem like it when you decided I wasn't worth it and left the house to Matt and that note to me." Caroline said

"I have, I love you Caroline. It wasn't safe for me to come back, you know that."

"Then why are you here? Why now? Have you finally decided I was worth the risk?" She asks

"Klaus let me go, that's why I'm here."

"Really? He let you go just like that?" She asks not believing it for one moment.

"Yes, he said that if you love something you set it free and if it comes back to you then it was meant to be."

"He really said that? He loves me." She whispered the last part to herself.

"Care, we can be together now."

"No, I don't think so." She says

"Why not Caroline?" I said with an angry tone in my voice

"Because you came back not because you thought it was a risk worth taking because you loved me enough, but because Klaus let you. Also you don't want to travel the world like you do, do you? You want to live here, with a small town life. And that's not what I want anymore. Plus you can't sit there and tell me that you don't have any feelings for Hayley. Can you honestly sit there and tell me that?" She yelled.

"No, I can't Caroline. I will always love you though and I never acted on my feelings for her."

"Exactly, this is the end of us Tyler. You'll always be my friend. You'll always have a place in my heart. I'm just sorry that it took me this long to realize we weren't the same people anymore."

"Goodbye Care. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you Tyler."

Caroline walked off the dance floor and out the door, out of my live. But not forever because I knew we would still talk and be friends.

_Caroline's POV_

Caroline walked out of the bar and ran to her car. She put in the keys and started the car. She started to drive the way back to Mystic Falls. She had a certain hybrid to see. She needed to tell him how she felt, how she was in denial the whole entire time. That she was fooling herself believing she loved Tyler. She pushed the gas petal harder, gaining more speed.

All too soon she was on the familiar road leading to his house. Once she parked on his driveway she got out of her car and took a deep breath. It was going to take a lot of courage to do what she was about to do. Especially since he had done something nice for her and not for selfish reasons. It clouded her judgment even more, but there was one thing she was certain of. She was in love with Klaus. She walked up to the door and knocked. To her surprise Elijah opened the door.

"Miss Forbes, what can I do for you?" He asked

"Is Klaus in? I would like to speak to him please."

"Yes, he is in his drawing room. I suppose you know where that is right?"

"Yes, I do Elijah. Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss Forbes."

"Please Elijah call me Caroline."

"Okay Caroline. Have a nice day."

Caroline went through the main hall and up the stairs to the door she knew was his drawing room. She imagined he was immersed in a painting or sketch. She opened the door and was surprised to see him sitting there immersed in thought, not realizing that she walked into the room.

She walked towards him and he finally noticed her. He looked up and looked into her eyes. It was like he could see her soul. It was a terrifying thought.

"Hello sweetheart. What brings you here? I thought you would be with the mutt."

"Nope, I ended things with him. I realized that we weren't the same people and that my feelings for you were much stronger." She said whispering the last part, looking down feeling vulnerable.

"What did you say love?"

"You heard me. I'm just going to come right out and say this. Klaus I love you."

"Really?" He said with shock on his face.

"Yes really."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you too sweetheart."

He took the final step towards her and lifted her chin by pulling it up with his thumb and pointer finger. He pressed his soft pink lips down onto hers and from there it was pure bliss. She didn't know how long it lasted. It could have lasted seconds or minutes, but it felt like hours. He finally pulled away and she was blown away, but whimpered at his loss of lips on hers.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Klaus?"

"Are you sure this is what you want? Because after this I'm never going to let you go. It'll be me and you for eternity. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes Nik, I'm ready. It is going to be me and you against the world. Always and Forever."

He looked at her with the biggest smile ever and realized that as long as she was by his side he would be forever complete. He didn't need to be king of New Orleans, all he needed was her.

"That sounds like complete bliss coming from you lips love."

"Thanks Nik."

He then pulled her back into his arms and kissed her with passion, hoping that it would sum up all his love for her. He forgot all about his insecurities, she was with him and that's how it would always be. He forgot Mikael's words, he had found someone he loved and by some miracle she loved him back.

And that was the way it was for all of eternity. He took her around the world and showed her genuine beauty. Never forgetting how their love for each other started.


End file.
